WHAT!
by azieunhae
Summary: DONGHAE SELINGKUH? seperti biasa saya ga bisa bikin sumary - - langsung chet it out readerdeul


Tittle : WHAT?!

Main cast : lee hyukjae, lee donghae and others

Pair : haehyuk

Disclaimer : haehyuk milik diri mereka sendiri , orangtua dan tuhan mereka . dan fict ini murni dari otang yang butuh di asah saya

Warning : GS , OOC , typo(s) in everywhere , abal

Sumary : "HA? APA KAU BILANG? AKU SELINGKUH ?!"

Fict ini membahas salah satu kejadian di fict #happyfriendshipday , ingat masalah pertama haehyuk ? nah masalah itu ada di fict ini kkk

Dont like dont read ya chingu ^^

Enjoy please ^^

Sekolah itu masih tampak sepi pagi ini , hanya ada beberapa orang kerajinan atau mungkin jam mereka yang rusak karna mau datang jam segini .

Begitu pula dengan yeoja cantik ini yang dengan gontainya berjalan menuju kelasnya di kala pagi buta itu .

Kakinya mulai memasuki kelasnya yang bahkan masih sangat teramatat sangat sepi ini . bibir pinknya langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang memang selalu masuk di pagi buta itu sedang memandang keluar jendela

"wookieeeeee" serunya dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil tak bersalah sahabatnya tersebut

Ryeowook tersenyum senang karna tau pagi ini dia ada teman di kelas "hyukkie tumben sudah datang"

Eunhyuk langsung menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan ryeowook "aku sedang menghindari seseorang wookiee"

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir , ok sahabatnya yang satu ini tak biasanya menghindari orang mana pun , ia terlalu baik . "siapa?" tanya ryeowook akhirnya

"hae.."

"ohh hae , memang dia kena_ MWO ? HAE ? HYUKKIE MENGHINDARI HAE ? BAGAIMANA BISA?" tanaya ryeowook yang langsung heboh sendiri

Eunhyuk tambah cemberut . dalam hati ia meruntuki suara sahabatnya ini yang begitu 'indah' hingga bisa memecahkan telinganya kapan saja

"aku akan cerita saat sungmin dan kibum sudah datang' jawab eunhyuk yang terlanjur badmood karna teriakan menggelegar ryeowook

Ryeowook mengangguk ngangguk ,tidak bisa di pungkiri dia sangat penasaran . hello mana mungkin pasangan paling serasi di sekolah ini sedang bertengkar bukan ? itu mustahil menurut ryeowook

Jam tangan di tangan ryeowook tampak bosan melihat pemiliknya terus meliriknya "hyukkie , kenapa sungmin dan kibum belum datang , padahal sudah mau masuk , dan aku belum mendengar ceritamu , aku SANGAT penasarann" dan yeoja mungil itu mulai heboh kembali

"bukannya mereka selalu terlambat ? terutama kibum" tanya eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya pada ryeowook

"oh iyaya..."

_KRIING_

_BRAAK_

Dan sungmin dan kibum sampai tepat waktu ketika bel berbunyi di kelas

"ya! Kibumiee sungminnie tidak perlu menendang meja kan ?" omel ryeowook sambil merapihkan kembali mejanya yang baru saja di tendang kibum dan sungmin

"kami buru buru wookie-ahh , guru gila itu bisa saja membunuh kami yang terlambat" ucap kibum dengan dramatis pada bagian _membunuh_nya . dasar anak teater

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya "gara gara kalian telat hyukkie jadi tidak jadi cerita"

Kibum dan sungmin yang baru saja sadar kalau makhluk ceria yang biasanya meramaikan suasana dengan kalimat kalimat polosnya kini diam saja, langsung menoleh pada eunhyuk

"hyukkie kenapa ?" tanya kibum dan sungmin bersamaan

"hae selingkuh" bukan eunhyuk yang menjawab tapi ryeowook

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

5 menit

"MWO? TID_"

"ssst jangan teriak nanti yang lain dengar" sela eunhyuk sambil menaruh jari telunjukknya di bibirnya yang makin membuatnya tambah imut

Sungmin dan kibum mengangguk serempak , sementara ryeowook masih cemberut

"kau berhutang cerita saat istirahat nanti" bisik kibum begitu melihat park seongsaenim masuk

~haehyuk~

At kantin

"jadi bagaimana ? apa yang terjadi ? aku tidak percaya , mana mungkin hae begitu" kibum memulai pembicaraan

"tapi hae benar selingkuh" jawab eunhyuk lirih

"MWO ? JADI HAE BENAR SELINGKUH?!" teriak sungmin , oh sungmin tak taukah kau jika manusia manusia lapar di kantin tersebut mulai memperkira kirakan apa yang terjadi dengan haehyuk begitu mendengar kata -donghae-selingkuh

Eunhyuk kembali meruntuki sifat sahabat sahabatnya yang heboh dan memiliki suara yang diatas rata rata itu

"jadi..."

FLASHBACK ON

"hyukkie cepatlaah" seru namja tampan yang sedang sibuk memilih berbagai macam makanan dengan bantuan kertas panjang yang sedari tadi ia bawa bawa mengelilingi super market tersebut

"ne oppaa , oppa kenapa bawel sekali sih , lebaik tidak usah pulang saja dari china" grutu eunhyuk sambil memilih berbagai ice cream

"apa kau bilang?"

"a a-ani hankyung oppa , tidak ada" eunhyuk nyengir dan langsung berlari kearah dertan susu strawberry di bagian belakang dan menghindari oppanya_hankyung

Eunhyuk sibuk memilih milih susu strawberry . setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau ia mengedarkan arah pandangnya mencari hankyung , namun matanya menangkap seusatu yang ada di jalan raya sebrang tepatnya di depan lampu merah dari jendela kaca raksaksa super market tersebut

"hae... sedang menggonceng siapa? Yeoja itu siapa?"

FLASHBACK OFF

"omo.. hyukkie , mungkin itu saudaranya atau siapanya kan?" kata kibum menenangkan

"benar hyukkie , lebih baik di tanyakan dulu" kali ini ryeowook

Sungmin yang ada di samping eunhyuk merangkulnya "ne , mereka benar , kau harus tanyakan hal itu ok?" ucap sungmin lembut

"arraseo.."

AT OTHER PLACE

"hei donghae , kau selingkuh ?" tanya kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelah donghae

Donghae melepas earphonenya "hah? Apa ? aku tidak dengar"

Kyuhyun langsung sweatdrop seketika . "aku tanya , apa kau selingkuh ?" ulangnya

"ha? APA KAU BILANG ? AKU SELINGKUH ?! SIAPA YANG BILANG ! KATAKAN PADAKU" respon donghae , dan kyuhyun kembali sweatdrop melihat tingkah tidak jelas donghae

"yesung yang bilang , waah aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat itu pada hyukkie , lebih baik aku yang dengannya" balas kyuhyun acuh tak acuh

"MWOO? ANDWEE AKU MANA MUNGKIN SELINGKUH DARI HYUKKIE!" jerit donghae makin tidak jelas "YA ! KEPALA BESAR ! SIAPA YANG BILANG PADAMU ?"

"siwon yang bilang" jawab yesung santai

"zhoumi yang bilang..." seolah tau donghae akan bertanya, siwon menjawab deluan

Mata donghae beralih pada zhoumi

"henry yang bilang" zhoumi yang setengah mengantuk menjawabnya malas

"henry?" henry yang tengah melamun tidak menjawab "HENRY!"

"ne? Ha ? oh? Itu heechul hyung yang bilang" jawab henry dengan tingkah tidak jelas yang membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan -_-

Dan tepat saat itu 3 orang yeoja masuk ke kelas . " YA! KIM HEECHUL , SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU SELINGKUH HAH? DAN KENAPA JADI MENYEBAR BEGINI?"

Heechul menatap datar donghae , dari wajahnya terlihat sekali ia bosan dengan tingkah tidak jelas donghae

"tentu saja menyebar , orang ratu setan yang menyebarkannya" ucap kyuhyun sambil lirik lirik heechul

"ya! Siapa itu ratu setan ?" teriak heecul sambil menunjuk kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya "aduh aku sakit perut , siwon-ah !ijinkan aku ne ! bye" dan ia pun langsung melesat menuju uks menghindari tatapan lapar heechul

"YA ! KAU BELUM MENJAWABKU !" teriak donghae kembali pada heechul

"oh iya , sungmin yang berteriak di kantin tadi " jawab heechul cuek lalu duduk di kursinya

Sementara donghae langsung melesat ke kelas sungmin yang satu kelas bahkan satu bangku dengan sang kekasih . di otaknya terus berputar putar berbagai analisis pikirannya 'kalau sungmin yang teriak otomatis hyukkie dengar , dua orang itu tidak pernah terpisah , dan jika hyukkie dengar lalu salah paham ? lalu memutuskanku.. oh my... andweeee'

Donghae langsung menggebrak meja sungmin dan eunhyuk membuat keduanya melihat ke arah donghae

"ya! LEE SUNGMIN KATA SIAPA AKU SELINGKUH HAH?" tanya donghae to the point

Sungmin cengo . ok ini aneh , ada orang yang tiba tiba datang ke hadapanmu dan bertanya seolah olah kau adalah maling yang sudah tidak bisa di ampuni dan wajib di hukum mati .

Setelah sekian lama cengo , akhirnya sungmin sadar . "oh itu , hyukkie sendiri yang bilang"

_JDEEEEEEEER _

Seketika donghae membatu .

Donghae segera menarik tangan sungmin untuk berdiri , dan di dorongnya sungmin ke samping , ia segera duduk di kursi sungmin dan mendekatkan kursinya pada eunhyuk

"chagiya... kapan aku selingkuh , aku tidak pernah chagi" ucap donghae yang mendadak lembut pada eunhyuk

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya "giliran hyukkie lembut , orang lain di teriaki" sindir sungmin

Donghae tak merespon seolah tek mendengar suara apapun , ia menunggu yeojanya bicara

"hae kemarin sore pergikan ?"tanya eunhyuk tanpa menatap donghae

"ne chagi.."

"hae pergi dengan seorang yeoja dengan motor kan?"

"ne chagi..."

Hening...

"tuh kan.. hiks .. hae selingkuh.. hiks" dan air mata dari bola mata indah itu jatuh

Donghae mencerna semua perkataan eunhyuk sebentar , dan...

"ya tuhaaan , chagiya, dia eeteuk noona chagi , kau tau eeteuk noona kan ? dia noona ku chagi , ingat?" ucap donghae yang langsung memeluk eunhyuk

"benarkah?" tanya eunhyuk kembali

"aku akan menelponnya sekarang chagi jika kau tak percaya , dan tanyakan langsung padanya" donghae berkata serius

Air mata itu kembali jatuh , donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya

"mian hae , aku berprasangka buruk padamu" eunhyuk langsung membalas pelukan donghae

Donghae tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala eunhyuk "ne gewanchana , percayalah padaku chagi , aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu , arraseo?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk "ne"

"saranghae chagi" donghae mencium bibir eunhyuk , hanya sebuah ciuman , hanya untuk menyalurkan seberapa cintanya donghae pada yeoja cantik dalam pelukannya ini

"nado~"

Namun tiba tiba sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir donghae "lagi pula aku senang melihatmu cemburu"

"aku tidak cemburuu"

"kau cemburu"

"aniii"

"cemburu"

"ani ani ani donghae-ya menyebalkaaaaan"

~fin

Satu lagi fict aneh punyanya zi ._.

Zi minta review kalian yaa , mau kritik boleh , komentar boleh , kenalan boleh , pujian (pengen banget) boleh , saran pun sangatlah boleeeh

Sekian dari zi ~ sampai bertemu di fict selanjutnya

Byee/bow


End file.
